camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidon's Cabin
Poseidon's Cabin is the cabin that houses of Poseidon's children. Description Poseidon's cabin is low, long, and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. On the inside it has six empty bunk beds and the walls glow like abalone. There is a fountain used for Iris messaging anyone in the corner by the window facing the sea. In one corner of the room, there is a space for each cabin member to put a pet. Abilities Children of Poseidon are some of the most powerful demigods alive since Poseidon is one of the Big Three Olympian gods. Cabin members may have some or all of the following: * Hydrokinesis: The ability to control water with the mind. ** They are able to breathe underwater for unlimited amounts of time. ** If they fall into water, they will not be harmed. ** They are immune to water pressure. ** They have a higher resistance to fire and burns than regular people. ** They are able to make water shoot from petrified sea shells. ** They are able to create air bubbles underwater for people who cannot breathe underwater. ** They can harden water to form shields or solid ground to walk on. ** When they are underwater, they can see in the darkness. ** They can naturally detect if water is fresh water or salt water. ** They can make giant fists of water that mimic whatever they do. This can be used to grab enemies or just smash them into the ground. ** They have the ability to walk on water. ** They can use water to strengthen themselves and heal most wounds and poisons ** They can will themselves to stay dry in water. * They can telepathically communicate with horses, and other creatures similar to them, all sea creatures, mythical and non-mythical creatures as well. * When underwater, they can communicate telepathically. * When they are in salt water, they always know their exact nautical coordinates. It doesn't change if they are in water or on a ship or boat. * They have the telekinetic ability to control boats and ships. They also know exactly how to work the boats and what all the parts and pieces do. * Geokinesis: They have a limited amount of control over the earth. They are able to create earthquakes, as Poseidon is known for creating earthquakes. * Atmokinesis (limited): They can create small hurricanes and other types of storms to attack others or they can use it for defense. * Aerokinesis (limited): They have limited control over the wind. They are able to summon strong winds, which they can use to create storms such as hurricanes and typhoons. * Electrokinesis (limited): They have limited control over lightning. They are able to use this ability to create storms, such as hurricanes. Sparks of lightning can appear as the hurricane increases in power. * Cryokinesis (limited): They have very limited control over ice. Category:Cabins Category:Places Category:Camp Grounds Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Children of Poseidon